¿Es este el apocalipsis?
by SammyAg831
Summary: Steve Johnson es un padre de familia que vive su vida normalmente. Pero una catastrofe hace que el y su familia tengan que luchar por algo que se llama vida.
1. Capitulo 1 - La Catástrofe

_**Hey, ¿como estan todos? Vengo aqui con mi primer fanfic y del Minecraft! ¿Genial no?**  
**Es el primero, asi que no me critiquen tan feo.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Minecraft y sus personajes pertenecen a Notch, Jeb y todos los de Mojang.**

-Capitulo 1-  
**La Catástrofe  
**_**  
**__Todo comenzó aquel día, estábamos mi familia y yo en la sala, haciendo la misma rutina, comíamos el almuerzo, veíamos un poco de TV y cada quien se iba a su oficio: Mi esposa y yo al trabajo, mi hijo se quedaba con su abuela en la casa, y nuestro hijo mayor al trabajo._

Jessie y yo ya estábamos listos para irnos, cuando de pronto:

-¡Jessie, enciende la TV!- Grita Mags, la madre de Jessie 

_Jessie y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y encendemos la TV. Y vemos a Peter Vera, el tipo del noticiero._

-"¡Desastre Mundial! ¡La Tierra toma su venganza! Nos informan que varios árboles gigantes han aparecido arrasando con los edificios de varios países, hay explosiones naturales, destruyendo la ciudad, reemplazándola con elementos naturales: Hierba, Arboles, Playas, Agua! Es algo muy raro señores, la tierra está tomando venganza por nuestros malos tratos a ella."

_Me quedo… ¿Impresionado? No sé cómo describir ese sentimiento, era una combinación de furia y miedo, creo que digo lo mismo de mi esposa, ella tiene la misma expresión que yo. Cambio de canal y veo otro noticiero, están hablando de la catástrofe, pero no de la misma._

-"¡Desastre en la planta nuclear! La radioactividad se ha ido expandiendo como un virus, hay más de un millón de victimas, ¡Esto es una catástrofe!"

_Pasan fotos de las víctimas, era algo… grotesco. Eran de todo tipo, habían algunos que la radioactividad afecto su cerebro, eran como esas películas de zombis: Verdes, atacando a la gente, y cuerpos deteriorados. Otros se habían quemado hasta que se veían sus huesos, pero al igual que los anteriores, atacaban a la gente. No sé cómo podían mantenerse en pie, al verse en huesos y quemados. Habían otros que sus extremidades eran de dos metros, muy altos, e irradiaban algo como una luz purpura, gritaban a la gente y tenían la fuerza como para arrancar una viga de construcción. Y por último, los más grotescos, eran personas verdes, algo así como los zombis, pero con una expresión triste, parecían inofensivos, pero cuando se acercaban a la gente… explotaban, como un terrorista suicida._

Jessie y yo estábamos asustados, no sabíamos que hacer, ¿Escapar? No, nos podíamos encontrar con algunos de esos tipos y quien sabe que pasaría. ¿Quedarnos aquí? Tampoco, la casa podría destruirse con una de las creaciones repentinas de la Tierra. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Entonces en ese momento recordé que guardaba unos artículos de cacería viejos, cascos de hierro, un pico de esos para escalar, una navaja y un arco de madera de mi abuelo y unas flechas. Si tenía que arriesgar mi vida, yo quería que fuera por mi familia, para poder salir de este caos.

Me puse mi casco y les di los que quedaban a mis hijos, a mi esposa, y a Mags. Me puse el arco al hombro, la navaja en el bolsillo, y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda. Agarre un bolso y unas cuantas medicinas que tenía en una caja.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, tenemos que salir de esto.- Le digo a todos

-Steve, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Me dice Jessie.

-Papá, vamos, podemos esperar aquí- Dice Jack, mi hijo menor de 12 años.

-No, si nos quedamos aquí también corremos peligro, tenemos que seguir a Papá.- Dice Jake, mi hijo mayor de 22 años.

-Concuerdo contigo, Jake.- Le digo.

_Tomo mas provisiones y salimos de la casa, entramos en el auto y arrancamos. La lucha por sobrevivir estaba comenzando.  
_


	2. Capitulo 2 - Los Primeros Mobs

**_Hola, ¿Qué tal? Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Recuerden que los estoy subiendo todos los sábados._**  
**_Denle a Like y a favor…! Espera, eso es en YouTube, olvídenlo._**

**_D. Curioso: Peter Vera es una parodia a Pepe Veraz de Los Padrinos Magicos._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Minecraft y sus personajes son de Notch, Jeb, Dinnerbone, los del Minecraft Team y Mojang._**

Capitulo 2  
**Los primeros mobs**

_Estaba aterrado. Habíamos salido de la casa, estábamos alerta, esperando a que alguna CRT (Creación Repentina Terrestre) hiciera derrumbar la calle, o a que algún monstruo nos saltara encima. Cuando de pronto, algo nos cae en el techo del auto._

-Arrghhhh…..! Duele…!-_ Decía alguien.-_¡Por favor, ayuda!-

_No sabíamos quién era, freno el auto._

-No salgan de aquí.- _Les digo a todos. –_Un monstruo podría herirlos.-

-Pero ten cuidado.- _Me responde Jessie._

Dejo el carcaj y el arco, pero agarro la Navaja, con mucha fuerza, y reviso que es lo que cayó en el auto. Entonces la vi, alguien estaba en el techo, por suerte no era una de esas criaturas. Era una mujer joven que al parecer, uno de esos tipos raros que tienen brazos de dos metros la hirió y lo lanzo al auto, esto demuestra que esas criaturas no son una papa frita.  
Tenia una herida en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera rasgado el pecho, se estaba desangrando rápido.

-A…yuda…me…..-_ Se desangraba más rápido.-_

-¡Resiste!- _Le dije, tampoco es que quisiera que se muriera ahí sin más, no podía dejarla tirada. -_ ¡Tengo un botiquín, solo resiste!

_Entre en el auto y busque el botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo agarre y saque algunas vendas, pero las vendas no iban a hacer mucho, recordé que el gobierno había lanzado unas nuevas medicinas que curaban ese tipo de heridas, por alguna razón, no afectaban la presión de la sangre, pero detenían la hemorragia, era una medicina muy avanzada, las habían probado con animales, la ultima que hicieron funcionaron, pero las anteriores habían mutado a los animales. Aunque los científicos del gobierno a veces hacen nuevas medicinas y muy efectivas, la mayoría de las veces cometen errores catastróficos, mayormente implican mutaciones. Las más conocidas fueron una que hicieron con unos cerdos, pero mutaron y su cuerpo adopto una forma humanoide y eran inofensivos, pero si los molestabas atacaban entre todos a quien estaba molestando al original, dijeron que ya los habían erradicado y ya no existían y nunca más se hablo de ellos. En otra ocasión estaban experimentando con arañas y por alguna razón crecieron de la forma que llegaron a alcanzar un tamaño de 10 veces más que el original. Algunas se escaparon, pero la mayoría fueron erradicadas._

Pero volviendo al presente:

¡Sí!- _Exclame, por fin lo encontré._

Salí otra vez del auto, entonces le inyecte la medicina, tengo experiencia en medicina, estudie por algunos años, pero lo deje.  
Le cubrí la herida con las vendas.

_-_Jake, ayúdame aquí.- _No quería que salieran del auto, pero yo no podía solo, y Jake era el más fuerte de ellos._

La levantamos y la metimos en el auto, íbamos un poco apretados, pero eso ya no importaba

Entre en el auto y seguimos avanzando, encendí la radio para escuchar si había otra cosa.

-"Nos informan que hay que tener cuidado con las víctimas de las explosiones radioactivas, renombradas MOB (**M**obile **O**bject

_type__**B**)…"_

En ese momento, se explicaron las pros y contras de los mobs, pusimos atención en lo que decía:

Los "Skeletons" o Esqueletos, son monstruos que atacan con objetos arrojadizos, algunos hasta ya hicieron arcos y flechas, como los míos. La luz del sol los lastima hasta la muerte si duran el tiempo suficiente.

Los Zombis son monstruos que atacan cuerpo a cuerpo, a veces te muerden, su carne es comestible, pero causa una reacción del cuerpo que hace que te de hambre mucho más rápido. Al igual que los Skeletons, mueren a la luz del sol.

Los "Endermen" u Hombres del Final, son los más fuertes y más peligrosos de todos, tienen mucha fuerza y tienen la habilidad de moverse muy rápido, parecieran que se teletransportan. Su debilidad es el agua.

Los "Creepers" o Aterrorizadores, no son fuertes pero si peligrosos, son tranquilos si no te ven, pero en el momento que te detecten te seguirán hasta que te alcancen y exploten. Hasta ahora no se consigue alguna debilidad.

Ya estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa, ya los conocíamos a fondo, solo teníamos que seguir…

_**¿Y? ¿Que tal? Sé que este quedo muy largo, pero no quería dejarlo en dos partes. Hagan sus reviews y recomiéndenme.**_

_**Los veo el próximo sábado, Paz.**_

_**-SammyAg.**_


	3. Capitulo 3 - ¿Herobrine?

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic :D!  
Recuerden que subo un capitulo cada sábado!  
DISCLAIMER: Minecraft y sus personajes pertenecen a Notch, Jeb, Dinnerbone y los del Minecraft Team de Mojang.**_Capitulo 3**  
****Herobrine, el héroe de la humanidad**

_La chica ya despertaba, era de esperarse, la medicina actuó bien, y el vendaje ayuda mucho. Ahora que le presto mas atención, se ve joven, como de la edad de Jake.  
Creo que la reacción que dio en ese momento no fue un buen comienzo._

-Ah…. Aaah…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- _Grito, pataleando y lanzando golpes al aire._

-¡MONSTRUOS! ¡LOS MONSTRUOS… ME ATACABAN!- _Estaba recordando, pero no recordaba cuando la curamos._

-Ya… Calmate, se que es mucho para procesar, pero calmate_.- Decia Jake, para calmar a la chica._

Ya la chica se empezaba a calmar, se reviso las heridas, acomodo un poco las vendas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- _Pregunto._

-Soy Steve, y esta es mi familia.- _Le dije.- _Ella es Jessie, mi esposa. Ellos son Jake y Jack, mis hijos. Y ella es Mags, la madre de Jessie.

-Soy Karen Witcher. Venia de la planta nuclear cuando ese monstruo me ataco.- _Al escuchar "…de la planta nuclear…" cambie mi expresión, ¿Venia de la planta nuclear? ¿Y si estaba infectada con radioactividad?_

-¡No es lo que piensan! Mi vecindario esta cerca de la planta.- _Noto mi expresión._

-¿Y que hacias cerca de la planta?-_ Pregunte._

-Mi padre trabaja en la planta, lo fui a visitar, esta loco. -_Lo dijo muy seria- _El estaba trabajando en una nueva poción, la poción NGN (**N**ature **G**row **N**ow), cuando la lanzaba al piso, del piso salían las mismas CRT que ahora. Creo que el es el culpable de todo esto. Creo una maquina que le dio una "Inyeccion" de NGN a la tierra, y ahí fue cuando todo empezó y quedamos en esto. Su nombre es Brine Witcher, pero se llama a si mismo como "Herobrine", el héroe de la humanidad. Pensaba que con la NGN podría reconstruir a la tierra. – _Me quede callado, ya no podía pensar en que concentrarme, ¿Herobrine?_

_¿El lo causo todo?._-

Bueno, ya, pensemos como salir de esto, después hablaremos de eso, pero por ahora hay que concentrarnos_.- Dije._

Llegamos a un mirador del bosque, ahí nos detuvimos, cuando…

-¡MAMA… NO!- _Grito Jessie._

Un zombi ataco a Mags, yo reaccione y le lanze la navaja al cráneo, murió al instante. Pero Mags, algo le ocurrió…

**Bueno, se que quedo algo bizarro, pero es lo unico que consegui pensar para conectar todo lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capitulos.  
****¡Byeonara y nos vemos el proximo sabado!**


End file.
